Bloodstone Vol 1 3
| StoryTitle1 = "Like Life, Only Colder" | Synopsis1 = In Egypt, a would-be occultist named Mister Fazil and his assistant Doctor Minkly attempt to use the Orb of Ra to summon the spirit of the necromancer Rakses. Fazil has great difficulty with the incantation and refers to the Pharaoh by the name "Rapses". Despite his inability to pronounce certain names correctly, Fazil has already used the Orb to resurrect Rakses' bodyguards. Rakses rises from his tomb, and Fazil attempts to command him. However, since he mis-spoke the name during the incantation, he has no real power over Rakses. The mummified Pharaoh picks up a machine gun and shoots Fazil to death. Minkly runs for his life. Rakses then uses the Orb of Ra to summon a massive Demon of the Sands. In an adjacent corridor, the Living Mummy and Elsa Bloodstone watch the spectacle. The Mummy covers Elsa’s mouth so that she doesn't give away their position. The Mummy tells her that all of Rakses power centers around the Orb. Elsa and he expose their position and confront Rakses directly. While the Mummy distracts his old foe, Elsa snatches the Orb and runs across the chamber. She hurls the mystical item through the air where the Living Mummy catches it. As she turns, Rakses exits the chamber. In his place is a giant beetle-like monster. Bloodstone pulls out a handgun and fires several shots into the creature’s mouth, killing it. Rakses runs outside of the pyramid where he believes he will now be safe. Unfortunately, for him, Adam is outside waiting for him. Swinging a shovel like a baseball bat, Adam decapitates the old Pharaoh, sending his head flying across the desert. Elsa says goodbye to the Living Mummy, and Adam and she return home. Later, Charles Barnabas and Elise Bloodstone continue to discuss the management of the Bloodstone estate. Elise leaves the room, and Charles talks with Elsa. He notices the back pocket of her pants glowing and soon realizes that she now possesses the Bloodgem. She has inherited the mantle of her father. Elsa now has a few questions of her own, but before she can ask them, a group of vampires burst into the mansion and attacks them. Barnabas reveals that he too is a vampire. Barnabas fights off the ghouls and yells at Elsa to run. She races upstairs to find Adam only to find that another nightmarish creature has decapitated him. Adam is not dead however, and he rises from the floor and picks his head up. Elsa tells Adam and Tomas Dlurga that the vampires have kidnapped Charles Barnabas. Determined to rescue him, she declares that they are going "monster-hunting!" | Writer1_1 = Dan Abnett | Writer1_2 = Andy Lanning | Penciler1_1 = Michael Lopez | Inker1_1 = Scott Hanna | Colourist1_1 = Color Dojo | Letterer1_1 = Jon Babcock | Editor1_1 = Mike Raicht | Editor1_2 = Mike Marts | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Adversaries: * * :* Other Characters: * * Doctor Minkly * Fazil Locations: * :* ::* :::* :* * :* :* Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * First and only appearances to date of Rakses, Fazil and Doctor Minkly. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Bloodstone #1-4 * Marvel Monsters: From the Files of Ulysses Bloodstone * Marvel Presents #1-2 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Elsa Bloodstone image gallery * Elsa Bloodstone chronology page * Elsa Bloodstone quotes page * Frankenstein's Monster image gallery * Frankenstein's Monster chronology page * Frankenstein's Monster quotes page * Living Mummy image gallery * Living Mummy chronology page * Living Mummy quotes page | Links = * Elsa Bloodstone article at Wikipedia * Elsa Bloodstone profile at the Marvel Appendix * Elsa Bloodstone profile at the Marvel Universe }}